Cramoisi et le trèfle
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Kate centric] [Crime Bible: 5 Lessons of Blood] "Kate Kane is tired. She can't watch Renee destroys herself because of all that nastiful lines written in the Crime Bible any longer. The Carmine n' black hereoine had to decide between giving in to her reason or give up to her feelings." * Yuri - F/F * .Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer:_** ** _all characters mentioned in this fic belongs to DC Comics (c). The song Crimson and Clover was originally composed by Tommy James and the Shondells and re-recorded by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. All rights to this song are in full possession of these artists._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_** [ Crimson and clover over and over... Over and over... ]

* * *

Kate Kane is tired. She can't watch Renee destroys herself because of all that nastiful lines written in the Crime Bible any longer. The Carmine n' black hereoine had to decide between giving in to her reason or give up to her feelings. That was not a easy choice. She let Renee go once more. She knew Renee was beyond helping. She blames the Religion of Crime for making Renee obsessed over discover it's meanings.

 _Renee's acts looked like she's cursed. Maybe she's cursed indeed._

For a minute Kate thought about beat her frustations in some gang or burglars or even pickpocketers. She thought about just disappear. She thought about chase Renee and make the love of her life notices that Batwoman is alive and at her utterly disposition.

But the questions she brought up was too much for Renee. They were not ready to answer those paiful questions yet. All Kate could do now is jump from one roof and buildg to another without a route.

Soon she felt fatigue. She decided to go home. She had enough prejudice caused by the Religion of Crime. She definetely is not pleased to being the played one in this bargain. She hates how Renee is following every line of the Crime Bible.

 _Renee..._

 _Kate lost Montoya to **greed**. _

In her headquarters, she undressed herself from her uniform and gadgets and her second name. She's no longer Batwoman here. She walked over through rooms without motivation. She only wants to take a long bath and listen to sad songs. Above all things, she's still _human_.

Kate tossed the two lasting undergarments somewhere and headed to the living room. She took her favorite Vinyl Disc from her LP catalogue. She put Joan Jett And The Blackhearts to play. Along with the first sound vibrations Kate lay stark naked into the bathtub. Her bruises _burns_ , but not more than her tears falling her face.

 _She refused to accept her defeat. She just couldn't._

"DAMMIT, RENEE! Why can't you allow yourself to be happy!? WHY!?

 _Kate more cursed it than asked._

"...Why can't you make me happy?"

She immersed herself into the water, then submerged. She sighs.

"I can't stand having to smell your cinnamon perfume only for a moment in years..."

Dawn is almost reaching Gotham City, and Kate is still there, getting lost in her mind, hearing every word of _Crimson and Clover_ vibrate through her penthouse. She's still felling hurt. She's still crying her lost love. She whispers the versers weakly.

 ** _"Over and over..."_**

 _Her low voice turns husky._

 ** _"Ah... Now I don't hardly know her..."_**

 _Then loudy._

 ** _"But I think I could love her..."_**

 _She embraces her remorse. She can't disagree with the lyrics she's listening to._

 ** _"Crimson and clover..."_**

 _As the song plays..._

 ** _"Ah, when she comes walking over..."_**

 _She recalls the day she first met Renee Montoya._

 _She recalls the tricky wish she felt. The desire of making Renee only hers. Unique._

 ** _"Now I've been waitin' to show her"_**

 _Kate opened herself to Renee. She exposed her everything. Her good side and her Bad._

 ** _"Crimson and clover... over and over"_**

 _E seus sentidos se intensificavam..._

 ** _"Yeah, my, my such a sweet thing… I wanna do everything"_**

 _Kate did everything. She had her. She lost her._

 ** _"What a beautiful feeling"_**

 _Kate never could really decipher what is all these burst of feelings she has for Renee. Surprisingly, that's what made her feel complete..._

 ** _"Crimson and clover over and over... Over and over"_**

 _...And overwhelmed._

With the firsts sunrays illuminating the Penthouse, Kate left the bathtub. It's not wise to not care of herself properly being the socialite she is now. It's her desguise, her other facet. Thinking about it now, it bears funny, because she met Renee when she was playing the socialite role. She ended falling in love for the humble Police Officer Renee Montoya. Heh. Her stepmother never adressed Renee properly, that **_bitch_**. Her father aways encouraged their relationship, though. And only because he saw Renee as his compatriot. She was serving Gotham's Streets, and he was serving USA. He also was friendly towards Renee because he knows she managed to keep his daughter in line during the time Kate was _over enjoying_ her newfound civillian life. Kate scoffed of this thinking. He can never guess she's the one who always took Renee from the line.

 _Only she knows how much she cherishes this old times so..._

Among all the angst and tragedy, Kane can never give up of Renee. She just **_can't_**. Not after all these comes and goes. Not after being more than ten years apart from her everlasting love. Renee Montoya is in her watch now. She's her responsability. Kate **must** keep Renee sane... Even if it proves to be the hardest task of her life. Kate kane is no longer only the Kane's heiress, she's the Batman's other facet now.

Kate then dressed up her _second name_ and left the penthouse.

 ** _=~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~=_**

Renee opened the book she fought for. There was only one sentence written: **The word is not for you. Yet.** Renee barely noticed how the Crime Bible and the Religion of Crime is messing with her personal life. Her obsession about their philosophy blinded her senses. Keep herself apart from Kate is not the wise decision. Hers and Batwoman's actions are intertwined.

 _She left Kate anyway._

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **It took me a while (years, actually) to take corage and post this fic in English!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading this *Wink***_

 _ **(PT-BR Language version:**_ **Crimson and Clover** _ **are avaliable on Fanfiction . net!)**_

 _ **Cya!~**_

 _ **(190913) (271014) (131218)**_


End file.
